Rum Tum Tugger
Rum Tum Tugger is a principal character in Cats. He is the rock star of the tribe, a charismatic wild anarchic energy who is adored by the younger characters and tolerated by the older ones. As one of the main male vocalists, the character sings in his eponymous number, "Old Deuteronomy" and "Magical Mister Mistoffelees". He was controversially replaced in the 2014 London revival by a rapping "Street Cat", but has since been reinstated beginning with the 2016 Broadway revival. Personality Rum Tum Tugger is a self-obsessed show-off, often trying to steal the limelight and revelling when all attention is focused on him. Many of the kittens and queens are fans of his charisma, however the more mature characters are impatient with his antics, especially Munkustrap, Demeter, and Mistoffelees. He is indecisive and demanding, and only likes "what he finds for himself". There is nothing he "enjoys like a horrible muddle". Despite this, Tugger does demonstrate rare moments of seriousness and humility, showing deference to Old Deuteronomy and giving Mistoffelees his due credit for bringing Old Deuteronomy back. In some London-based productions, he is said to be the younger brother of Munkustrap, although this may have only applied to Tugger's Street Cat version.Munkustrap, catsthemusical.com (archived) These productions may play up the sibling dynamic, with Tugger trying to mess with his responsible big brother throughout the show. Role As a principal vocal role and a major character part, the actor's dancing ability is less important than his singing and character acting. The amount Tugger dances in the show varies according to the actor's ability, but he usually has a featured section in the "Jellicle Ball". He has two solo numbers, "The Rum Tum Tugger" and "Magical Mister Mistoffelees", as well as a duet, "Old Deuteronomy", that he sings with Munkustrap. He initially has no time for Grizabella and treats her with contempt. However after she sings "Memory", he accepts her along with the rest of the tribe. Tugger also plays one of the Raffish Crew in "Growltiger's Last Stand". Appearance Rum Tum Tugger is a primarily black cat with a remarkably large golden mane and leopard spots in patches on his chest, arms, and legs, which suggest a dark tabby coat pattern. He channels the rock 'n' roll styles of the 1950s/60s with his leather belt, gloves and quiff. The Japanese production initially made Tugger a more direct reference to Elvis, emulating his iconic fringed white jumpsuit while still retaining Tugger's large fluffy mane. Tugger initially appears in "Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats" in a plainer version of his costume, with a neat, short wig, no mane, and dark warmers covering his golden lower legs. This "Chorus Tugger" costume is used for the Street Cat as well, although he has a different unitard for the rest of the show. In the Broadway Revival, Tugger wears an entirely different ensemble costume during "Jellicle Songs", consisting of brown and black stripes not unlike some Mungojerrie costumes named "Bill Bailey" (unrelated to the ensemble character Bill Bailey). Tugger Design Basic 1.jpg|Basic Tugger (Chorus Tugger) Tugger design 1.jpg|Original design, John Napier 1981 Tugger design 2.JPG|Broadway design, John Napier 1981 Tugger Makeup Design Karen Dawson 1.jpg|Makeup Design Gallery ID Tugger 1.jpg|Tee Jaye as Tugger, London 1998 Tugger Michael Howe Vienna 1983 04.jpg|Vienna 1983 Tugger John Partridge Film 03.jpg|1998 Film Fandom For fandom headcanons and theories, CLICK HERE. References Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Song Cats